Scandalous
by urbasic
Summary: Upon getting filmed doing dirty deeds with potential murderer Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer's life is turned upside down. Especially when that video is online. How will she deal with her topping reputation, and her strong feelings for a bad boy?


_x _Chapter 1_ x_

High school is hell. Everyone always is thinking it. But for Spencer Hastings, it went beyond that. Her personal life was exploited all by one anonymously posted video. The video. What video? Oh, just that one of her making out with some guy. A lot of girls were sluts at school, but something made Spencer's video stand out. Right, right... she was making out with a potential murderer!

— / —

"It really sucks that you're forced to work with _him_ for this project," Hanna said, folding her arms. "Mr. Fitz should have the decency to not make you work with a murderer. Specifically one that killed our own friend!"

"Oh, come on, Hanna, no one knows if he really did it," Spencer nervously defended, biting her lip.

"Alright, when the project was first assigned, you were pretty much pissed off that you have to work with a murderer, and now you're defending him?" Aria asked, confused. "What changed your mind, and why?"

"Nothing," she quickly answered.

"So do you have to go to the killer's house tonight?" Hanna asked, biting into her cheese sandwich. "Call us if you're about to get slaughtered. I might try and help you."

"Good to know, since that obviously is going to happen," Spencer sarcastically said. "I don't mind going to his house." As soon as she received confused looks from her friends, she quickly added, "Because I'm willing to work through this! Of course I don't want to, but I have to."

"Well, have fun," Hanna joked.

But she would. Really, she would.

— / —

"You're late," he joked.

She rolled her eyes playfully and said, "You know me. I'm never late. How did everything go? Is your lawyer working towards freeing you yet?"

"Well, he has a lead for evidence, but we're not sure where it's going yet," he explained. "Are we going to act like what happened last time didn't happen, or...?"

"Toby," she murmured quietly under her breath.

"We kissed, Spencer," he reminded her. "Or should I say, _you _kissed me. Be honest, how do you feel?"

"Embarrassed, but it was damn good," she confessed, sighing.

"I've been waiting to meet up with you again because damn, Spencer, I've been thinking a lot, and I've really liked talking to you. You're funny, smart, sarcastic, a bit bitchy, but I like it. I like you," he admitted nervously.

"What?" she said in shock.

"Not the reaction I was hoping for, but I like you," he repeated. "I really do."

"Maybe this project can wait until tomorrow," she told him, her eyes locking with his.

"Why?" he asked.

She answered him by stepping closer and kissing his lips. She was kissing a potential murderer, but she liked it a lot. His hands gently touched her waist. Her eyes were shut as she enjoyed the sensation of his lip against hers. She reached for the button on his jeans, and placed her hands there and waited for approval. He didn't push away, and just kissed harder, so she proceeded to unbutton his jeans.

Taking that as a sign that they were going to do what he thought they were going to do, Toby reached for the hem of her shirt and started to pull it. She froze, pulling back from their heavy kisses with a nervous look in her eyes.

"I—"

"You're a virgin."

She was stunned by how he knew, but quickly said, "Don't get mad, but I don't want to lose anything just yet."

"I'm not mad," he laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Can I ask why you unbuttoned my jeans, though? I thought you wanted to..."

"I don't want to have sex," she told him. "But I was thinking that we could—"

"Oh. _Oh_," he smirked, kissing her again. "Be my guest."

Off came his pants, and closer came Spencer's mouth. She made contact with parts of a potential murderer that nobody thought she would ever even come close to touching.

Careful, Spence.

Sometimes people are watching.

— / —

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Emily bit her lip hard before asking, "Have you been online since yesterday? I don't think you've seen it yet."

"No, I haven't. Toby and I were up late working on our project," she lied. "Why? What's so interesting?"

They all knew she was lying, but she didn't know they knew. Taking that as her cue to check online, she did so. She opened her social network and saw so many notifications blasting. She was stunned. Even worse, she found the video she was tagged in, with hundreds of kids commenting.

"What is this?" Spencer asked, clicking on the video.

"It's your sex tape with Toby," Hanna responded. "So much for studying."

"We didn't have sex," she defended herself.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm sure a video of you just sucking Toby off is really great. No one will ever talk about that," Hanna sarcastically said.

"Why would someone record this?" Spencer asked, her heart pounding. "Oh crap. Toby's going to be so pissed when he sees this—"

"Spencer! Why couldn't you tell me that you've been romantically ... or sexually ... involved with Toby?" Aria asked, offended. "I thought we were best friends. If you like him, you could have told us. Or at least me."

Spencer sighed and said, "I'm sorry, but with everyone talking about how he's totally going to be Alison's killer, I didn't want to let the world know that I like him. I didn't even want to admit it to myself! But yesterday, I let the feelings get the best of me, and we kissed, and things got out of hand... and then some bitch was filming us!"

Emily was about to speak, but was cut off by Toby rapidly approaching.

"Spencer. Can we talk?"


End file.
